Soul Taste
by Faceless Man
Summary: The last thing Raziel does as a vampire, is turns a small girl into one. Now her search for her beloved, and her anger for Kain.


Legacy of Kain:  
Soul Taste  
By Jason Pastorik  
FacelessManToYou@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
I held myself to my knees, silently wishing for some glimmer of hope to appear. But, alas, nothing did. I stood up, my naked body shivering in the coldness of the church. This was one of the last churches standing, maybe the last. I felt safe in here, even though it was cold. I walked to the only stain glass window not burned in the fire, or smashed by some havocking demon. I was only but of the age of fifteen at this time, the memory more clear before than it was now. As I watched the light transcended the window, and shine threw onto my face, I had no idea of the impending doom that was closing in on me. I wrapped my arms around myself, wishing for some piece of cloth to cover me; I looked at the door and saw it slowly open. A man walked in, he was shaking. It looked like he had been beaten several times, but there was no blood coming from anywhere on him. He turned around to see me standing there, watching him in nervous confusion. He smiled and walked towards me. As he entered the artificial light, I saw him. He was one of those demons. He ran towards me, his black hair and knightly armor making a loud clanging noise as he walked. I knew exactly who he was. The founder of death, devourer of blood, this was Raziel, Kain's first general. He embraced me,  
"Child," He said, his voice soft whispering into my ear. His voice was cold, yet I sense a hint of despair at that time. He bit my neck; I could feel his teeth sinking into my neck, even as he sucked me dry he talked,  
"I need you to do something for me...I want you to kill Kain...to do this; you will need to become a vampire." I really had no choice, but it was better than freezing by myself in a church for the rest of my mortal life. As I slipped slowly into death, I slowly arose from it. He had made me quick, I could feel my teeth becoming large. I could feel myself not being cold anymore, just...hungry. It was a very odd experience, yet it felt good. I fell back, hitting my butt of a pew. I did not cry in pain, nor did I rub my sore. Nothing felt bad, nothing hurt. I smiled at my newfound power, but it was quickly silenced,  
"Hide my child, find a man named Helis, he will help you. He is a Holy Priest, now hide!" As I ran back, hiding behind a door, I heard them barge in. The wicked voice of Kain sounded,  
"Think you could hide from us in the house of God!? HA!" The sound of his voice made my wince, but then again, it would be a voice I heard a lot. I heard them rush off, leaving me in the cold silence again. I would have to find someone, I would have to kill someone. I needed a weapon, so much planning. Somehow, Raziel had passed on Kain's treachery to me. I felt sorrow for my 'maker', and wanted to avenge him. It would be a great thanks for the man that created me. I cursed this church, where was God when my parents were murdered? Where was God when I cried here and was raped by soldiers? He wasn't, now I must help my new creator. My new mentor, my Raziel. Oh my, was I in love?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
Finding blood was harder than I thought...  
  
  
  
Well finding some blood was harder than I thought. Most humans hid in the darkness, and there were guards that patrolled the small quiet town. I couldn't go out into the open, their mangled scream would alert more guards, and my pale complexion would give my identity off. I slipped into an ally, still being quiet naked. There, I vaguely whimpered, almost cried. A guard must of heard me, because the loud clang of armor kept getting nearer and nearer. Suddenly a felt light upon my face,  
  
  
"What troubles ye?" He asked me, his face concerned. But his face changed to an almost perverted look as I stood up. I was disgusted by his mortal fiber, and walked towards him, almost in a seducing voice,  
"I have no place to stay," He smiled, "And I am so cold and hungry." His smiled widened,   
"Well then ye can stay with me.. For a price.." He said, licking his lips. I walked behind him,  
"Thou are evil." And with that I snapped his neck, his now dead body falling to the floor. It only took me fifteen minutes to feed, and dress myself with his cloths. I didn't use the armor, but I did have a long green shirt and some ruined pants. It wasn't much, but I could handle it. I needed to find out were this... Helis. I finally knocked on a door to have it answered by a woman. She looked me over,  
"Yes?" She asked. I hated her right then and wanted nothing but to rip her heart out but,  
"I am but a traveler, and I am searching for Helis." I told her. She looked at me disgusted,  
"Helis will not answer to such a dirty thing such as yourself." I looked at her, almost in a glare,  
"I was the one who killed Raziel." A lie of course, but none the less effective. She shouted in glee,  
"MY! Then come in! You are a hero!" She beckoned me to come inside her stupid little cottage, only one room but enough for her. There was another person there, a boy, but he was sleeping soundly in the bed. I sat down near a table,  
"I had heard of his demise from the grapevine, I heard someone had thrown him into a large fire...or something. I didn't think it would have been a girl for all things! Thank you God! Now if someone could just kill the rest of them!" I smiled,  
"Someone will kill the rest of them, that is my mission." She smiled,  
"Oh my! Are you a savoir sent from God himself!?" I needed not to have her think I was some bible reading idiot,  
"Nay, I be but just a traveler, sick of this disease." She nodded,  
"Well Helis will be to the north of the town, up a very large mountain, to the last place God will come to in this desecrate world. The church of Balbaines." I had heard of this man before, just a king who died at the hands of Kain, nothing important. I smiled and stood up,  
"Thank you, and now for your hospitality." I drew my sword, and cut her head off. She never saw it coming. Her head hit the floor, blood spreading around. I levitated some up to my lips, it tasted very good. Her God loving blood was like a delicacy to me. The boy stood up,   
"Mama?" He asked. I nodded,  
"Mama's right here, now go back to sleep." He smiled, his blond hair waving in his movements. He laid back down,  
"Sleep my child, you will be the next generation." I walked out of the house, stepping into the streets. I licked my lips and strolled into the path out of town. The midnight moon staring blankly at me from it's high position in the sky. I must obey my masters wish, My Raziel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The obstacles before me  
  
  
  
  
As the beaten path revealed itself to me. I found that Kain, my masters maker, and my target had destroyed most of the road. The rocks that crumbled before me, were my obstacles. I climbed them, hand over hand, I found my strength increasingly better. I was yet only of the age of seventeen mind you. The obstacle before me was easily beaten, but the long journey up and over this pile of rocks had made me tired, and hungry. Maybe I would drink Helis after he made me of age. The beaten path laid before me, and I followed. It was not long until I encountered my first vampire. He was drinking on a wild boar, he was a messy one. His blond hair moved as he stood up, staring at me. His silver eyes brought me almost into a trance, my mouth hung open at his beauty. He grinned, and jumped upon me. I was quick to react though. I flung him off me, throwing him into a nearby tree. The tree crackled, it sounded like the tree laughed at his miss fortune. He stood up, and let out an in human growl. Of course, he was not human. He used his dark power to gain advantage of me, lifting me up with his psychic ability, I was frozen in the air. He jumped up, and slammed his foot down on me. I instantly jumped up and locked arms with him. He smiled, and picked my entire body up, and over him. Slamming me unto the unforgiving ground. He laughed, but I pulled myself to my feet raising my fists,  
"Come on." I beckoned, but he simply sat down,  
"My child, you are very un-experienced for a vampire." I snorted,  
"Bastard, I was only made a few hours ago." He laughed,  
"By whom? Was it Gregory, if it t'was then you are in grave danger, he loves to rape immortals." He spat at him,  
"Damn you! I was made by Raziel!" He instantly jumped up,  
"The General Raziel!?" I nodded, a proud smile on my face,  
"Ah, yes, he created me. He is my god." The man sighed,  
"Your 'god' is dead." A worried expression pulled the proud face away,  
"WHAT!? Why!?" The man leaned against a tree,  
"He surpassed Kain, he grew...wings. He surpassed the master, and for that I have sworn against Kain." I smiled,  
"Oh really, so have I. You seem powerful enough, will you join me?" He folded his arms,  
"Why? You are weak, are you thinking about taking on Kain yourself!?" I turned around,  
"What is so hard about that? Kain will not pose a challenge to a child of Raziel!"   
"Oh you think so? Well remember, Soul Reaver." I spun around to find no one there. But only the rustling of the wind amongst the trees. He stamped my foot,  
"Fool!" But, nothing else happened. The light wind wisped my face, as I trudged on.   
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
And then I came upon it.  
  
  
  
It wasn't long before I encountered my second demon. These demons I clearly despised. Almost zombie like, they feasted on the blood of anything they could get their hands on. Sick bastards. I moved away from them every so carefully, but alas, I was spotted. I jumped up, and darted to the left, dodging the three demons. I jumped down, and kicked one's feet out from underneath him. I grabbed my sword and plunged it into his chest, his entire body fizzled, then vaporized. I jumped at the next to, doing a spinning swing and cutting both their heads off. I smiled as the vaporized.  
I kept going on the beaten path, the midnight rain soaking my cloths. And then I came upon it. The beauty was magnificent, it's huge towers almost erupted out of the ground. The moss filled cracks gave it almost an alive feeling. It's surroundings were perfect, it was built in the middle of a large lake, with one simple bridge. This was the last strong hold from Kain's domination. I stepped forward, my bare feet sliding carefully over the mossy lime stone path. As I reached the door way, I was stopped by a guard. He looked strangely familiar, his blond hair waving as he walked. His silver eyes locked with mine, but he couldn't have been the vampire I saw. His teeth were normal, and he seemed to not know me.  
"State your name and business." I shrugged,  
"I had a name once. But I cannot remember it, my business with Helis? I am a child of the great Raziel. You *will* let me in." He nodded, it seemed I had not convinced him, but he opened the large gate for me. He muttered something under his breath, but I did not hear,  
"You are to convinced of your power. Not humble enough." I walked past him, as he gave me a small piece of paper,  
"This will protect you. Vampire." I was lead by a different knight to a large room, down a massive amount of hallways. This is when I first caught sight of Helis. He was a large man, it seemed the demon gluttony had taken him. He turned around, his whole body moved as he talked. Even his face jiggled as he spoke,  
"Ah! The assassin of Kain has finally come! Raziel has told me about you." I simple nodded,  
"Yes, and he passed down the knowledge of you to me. You have the springs of age somewhere in this place." His laughter seemed to shake the entire building.   
"Yes yes, but you are still un-experienced my child--" I snapped at him,  
"I am not your child!" He laughed again, this time his massive belly making it's way towards me. As he walked, I felt the limestone beneath me almost crumble. He touched my face,  
"My dear, dear demon. You haven't a name do you?" His breath stunk, how could my Master trust this man? He wore a huge long robe, that covered everything, and that was it. He couldn't fit in anything else.  
"No I don't. I had one, but no longer.. It was lost along with the blood, pain, and depression before he came." I almost smiled right then. My savoir,  
"Ah! Well I shall give you one!" He turned around walking towards the long mirror, he turned around,  
"AH HA! I have one.... Miyu!" I laughed at the name,  
"Miyu!?" Helis seemed to be pissed at me,  
"Miyu! Yes! She was the greatest female vampire to live before Kain's damnation killed her. She was his first wife." I shrugged,  
"Whatever." The fat bastard smiled,  
"Now! For your training!"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
My training had come to an end  
  
  
  
  
  
I had no idea where the time went. Time it seems, as a vampire passed very quickly. The fat man died, along with all his guards except that silver eyed guard. That caught my attention, he came in with different names every forty years or so. But the same silver eyes, and blond hair, always. One day I confronted him,  
"You! Who are you!" I exclaimed, but in a calm peaceful manner he raised his arms up,  
"I am only a soldier for m'lady." He said, with a smirk on his face. I caught a glimpse on his eyes, silver as usual,  
"No, no your not. Your watching me, why?" He sighed, and slouched a bit,  
"I was sent by a higher power to watch you, but my mission was over years ago. I only come because.." He trailed off, a slight blush on his face,  
"Hmm?" I asked him, almost wanting him to say what he was going to say. I was so foolish back then, in fact I had never really loved anyone except my dear Raziel. He looked up at me, with his beautiful silver eyes,  
"I guess I've taken a liking to you....Miyu." I smiled, and put my back against the wall letting out a long drown out sigh. But, it was a happy sigh,  
"What the matter m'lady?" I just looked at him, my red eyes glistening in the pale moonlight, and the light of the torch,  
"Oh, nothing. But, I've had my eye on you also." He took my arm, and kissed my hand gently,  
"My name is Raine." I almost jumped as he put his arms around me.  
"Thou's beauty is un-matched." He just simple kissed me then. And we stayed there for a long time, most of the rest is a blur to me, but I awoke in my chamber. He was along side of me. I remembered it fully now, but I won't go into detail, this story is to tell you about my love's Raziel's coming. I quickly stepped off of the bed, using a silk sheet to cover myself. Raine rolled over and moaned, curling up into a ball. He was very good looking, and looked almost like a baby when sleeping. He was a vampire, yes, we would have no children, but I really didn't care. I covered him up, as I covered myself with my usual clothing. Black, everything black. I slipped on my daggers, and walked into my privet training room. The dawn was coming, but this room had no windows. It was only kept visible by the many torches on the wall. I began practicing my moves, to defeat Kain. I felt the day, or night I should say, had come where I would face the demon in his nest, and kill him. I was trained to kill him in the most painful way a vampire could die. I was to stick him up on a wall, and let all of the blood drain from him. Therefore, he would have none to sustain him. He would be mortal again, on the brink of death. Then I would throw him off a cliff. I designed the death myself, the most painful one I could think of.   
"You should fight him soon, I will help." I spun around to find Raine, bare chested, standing in the door way. I dropped my daggers,  
"I need no one's help. How do I know your fighting skills?" I asked him, he shrugged,  
"Well we fought once, that not good enough for you?" I stamped my foot,  
"THAT, was a long time ago. I was not trained properly." He shrugged,  
"Ok think what you want." I smiled,  
"It's considered rape to make love to someone five years younger than you." He backhanded the wall, making some of it crumble,  
"Your evil." I shrugged. I was almost of the age of five hundred. I was just trapped in an adolescent body. But some of my 'features' had matured in becoming a vampire. I was easily able to take care of myself. I was happy with my body, and it seemed Raine was too. Sick bastard.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5:  
The final day  
  
  
  
The time had come. When it got here I'm not sure, but almost a month after Raine and I talked, we decided to kill Kain. I wasn't going to let him interfere with my battle, but he could come. Keep the guards off my back. As we entered Kain's huge castle. It was only a hallway and a left turn to the devil himself. I was silently, when Raine but a hand on my shoulder,  
"I will find another way around, so I don't interfere." I nodded, little did I know then...But I won't spoil anything. I rounded the corner to find my target talking a smaller vampire. I jumped it, silently, and knocked the smaller vampire aside,  
"What is the meaning of this!" Kain screamed,  
"I am Miyu! My maker is Raziel. I have come to avenge my god's death!" I lunged at him, he was unarmed but he got me with a punch to the back. I slipped forward, and landed on my back. He came down at me with a fist, but I flipped upwards, then jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head. Our strength was equally matched. He jumped up high into the air, and came down one foot extended. I blocked it, and quickly grabbed his foot slamming him into a wall. His imprint in the wall crumbled a bit, but he stood back up. He grabbed my shoulders and rammed me in to a second wall. I screamed,   
"YOUR ONLY FIFTEEN!" He yelled at me. I gave him a swift knee in the gut,  
"I'm almost five hundred." I hissed at him. He grabbed a lance from the wall, and stuck it into my shoulder. I screamed in pain, but I was able to pull it out. I used the back wooded end to knock him upside the head, and then stabbed his foot with the spear. He lashed out at me, cutting my delicate face. Blood poured from my wound, but it quickly sealed up. Of course, we were immortal. I started beating him with the wooded end of the spear. The sharpened edge was still sticking out of his foot. He punched me in the forehead, and I stumbled back. Cursing his name with every step, and ran towards him and tackled him. Sitting on his chest, I started to punch his face. He grabbed me with both arms, his strong arms, and threw me near his chair. I tackled him again, and this time I stabbed my daggers into his wrists. He was pinned to the ground,  
"Rah.. You witch!" I simply smiled,  
"That's right." But suddenly, my daggers shattered. Almost inside his arm. His wounds healed almost instantly, and he threw me off of him. I landed near a door way,  
"Kain!" I heard Raine say, "Catch!" I spun my head to face my 'friend' to see him throw a sword at Kain. It was twisted, the Soul Reaver. I looked at Raine,  
"TRAITOR!" He simply picked up his bow, and strummed it,  
"Mobuis has different plans for Kain. Kain and Raziel are pawns in his game. And your a nuances." My mouth gaped open wide as he took an arrow, and shot me with it. I screamed as Kain stepped up to me.  
"Raziel is a bad god to worship my child. Now be nice for your grandfather and scream!" And that I did. As the sword pierced my skin, I felt the whole world flying upside down. Then it stopped, and I saw my bloody body fall limp.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:  
I awoke suddenly  
  
  
  
I awoke suddenly to a voice that seemed very distant. I instantly remembered,  
~My Raziel..~ I said, but it only came out a low hum. I found myself transformed. I was dead of course, and my soul trapped inside my body had now released itself in the nether regions. The astral plane, Helis called it. This is where I could find my Raziel. I floated down the twisted world, to find him walking towards me. But he wasn't the Raziel I once knew! His pale skin was turned blue, and almost crusted color. He could walk, unlike me. His body was ravaged, it looked like he was hanging on by threads. But his eyes where just pure white. There was a soul inside of him, but it was dying. I floated up to him, and he looked at me. I saw hunger in his empty eyes, the only thing I saw,  
~NO! Raziel what are you doing!?~ Suddenly he opened his flap up, to reveal just an upper jaw, his lower jaw was gone. A deep dark void inside of him sucked me in instantly. I felt myself slipping into him, I screamed and tried to reach out. But only a low hum followed my scream. He could not hear me, He did not know who I was. I felt myself merging with his soul, becoming part of him. His soul was so very warm, my Raziel. I would help you kill Kain just yet.  
  
Raziel coughed,  
"Ugh, that soul tasted bad."  
  
  
  
*Notes from the Author*  
Thank you for reading my piece, 'Soul Taste'. I tried to capture the pain and anguish that Miyu would have endured, and yet her complete obsession with Raziel. An all original story, so don't go try and find this on a game. Also, for those who have *not* played both Soul Reaver's and Blood Omen, Kain is the king of vampires, Raziel is his general. Mobuis is the time god, who has plans for both of them. Miyu was just a thorn in his side.   
  
Comments are welcome!  
Also, Miyu is not my original name. It's a friends, she wanted to have credit where credit is due. Sorry, she's not all right in the head. ~_^  
  
~Jason 


End file.
